


Miniskirts and Pink Lipsticks

by ChenqingSuibian (PainedSoul), wwaengyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, M/M, Sexy, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin, cross-dressing, idk how to do tags lmao, stream blue hour?, yeonbin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedSoul/pseuds/ChenqingSuibian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaengyu/pseuds/wwaengyu
Summary: Yeonjun walks in on soobin trying women's clothes and finds out about Soobin's interest.all credits for this goes to @painedsoul
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 59





	Miniskirts and Pink Lipsticks

Yeonjun knew.

He knew the moment he saw Soobin standing in front the mirror in a miniskirt.

There is no way he can hold back.

He could already feel his lower body tensing up.

"S.....Soobin?" He was not sure how to react to such a situation.

Soobin turned around with a jolt when he heard Yeonjun's voice. His face turned completely red.

"Wh-what??? Yeonjun??? What the hell?? I-I mean- GET OUT!!!!"

Soobin wanted to bury himself in the ground. He could not believe his boyfriend saw him dressed like this. It was a hobby of Soobin. To dress up in pretty dresses and wigs but he made sure no one knew that. Not even his own family. Whenever he bought new dresses, he always claimed them to be for his older sister who was away from the city since she graduated uni.

But now Yeonjun had seen him. Panic surged through him as Yeonjun took a step forward.

"Wha....what are you doing!?! I told you to get out!!!" He immediately took several steps back.

Yeonjun was smitten. Even if Soobin said that, there was no way he can go back now, not after seeing Soobin looking so......sexy.

That was the only word that rang in Yeonjun's mind as he continued to stare at Soobin with a parched look in his eyes. Soobin was wearing a mini skirt and a very revealing shoulders slit crop top. And to top it all was the light makeup on his face and the soft pink lipstick he was wearing.

"You look....." Yeonjun licked his lips, "....sexy..."

Soobin's eyes widened when he heard Yeonjun's voice. He turned a deep shade of red and wanted to run away but his legs wouldn't move.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT." He shouted but Yeonjun only came closer.

"Soobin...." Yeonjun's voice was low and filled with longing, "We are alone right now....."

Soobin knew where this was going and hated himself for thinking it may not be a bad thing. He swallowed and said, "Ye...Yeah....so?"

Yeonjun smirked and holy shit, Soobin could have gotten a nose bleed from that sexy smirk of his.

Yeonjun was now very near to Soobin. He could feel Yeonjun's hot breath on his throat as he bent down to whisper into Soobin's ear, "Come on....you want it too, right?"

"Wha-what are- " but his next words were cut off by Yeonjun pressing his lips against Soobin's. Soobin wanted to resist but he couldn't.

He wanted more.

Yeonjun pinned Soobin against the wall and continued to kiss him harder and harder. Soobin was trying to keep up with him by moving his lips all over Yeonjun's hot mouth. Their tongues intertwined and played in each other's mouths. Soobin clutched Yeonjun's sweater as he pulled him closer.

Soobin felt a hand slide into his skirt and move upwards. He felt a shudder run through him and squirmed his legs.

"Yeonjun......" He moaned, "Ngh......wai-wait....."

Yeonjun pulled back to have a look at Soobin. Both of their mouths were wet with each other's saliva and they were both out of breath from kissing so intensely. Soobin's lipstick was smudged over his lips and had gotten all over Yeonjun's mouth too.

Soobin's face was flushed and he was gasping. His mouth was dripping and his tongue was almost hanging out. Yeonjun realized that Soobin was pressing his legs together due to the tight mini skirt which was only till his thighs, exposing slender white legs.

Yeonjun's hunger only increased when he saw the messed up state of Soobin's hair and makeup.

He moved to kiss him again when Soobin stopped him, "Wait...wait....not here....." Soobin was blushing as he spoke those words and moved his gaze towards the large bed in the middle of the room.

Oh. OH.

Yeonjun realized what this meant. Without waiting another moment, he kissed Soobin and just as they continued kissing, Yeonjun carried him and placed him on the bed.  
Yeonjun moved his lips all over Soobin's mouth and neck while his hands slid under the tight top and caressed his back. Soobin moaned into Yeonjun's mouth and moved his body sideways with every stroke. He could feel his boner sticking right against the tight skirt and wanted to free it.

Yeonjun saw Soobin's erection and smirked, "Aw...already, babe?" Soobin wanted to curse at him but could only plead, "Yeonjun....please....I can't anymore- hurry up..."

Yeonjun leaned forward and bit down on Soobin's neck and smiled in satisfaction when Soobin let out another pleasure filled moan. He licked Soobin's skin and moved his hot tongue all over, stopping when he reached Soobin's ear.

"You love it when I do this, don't you, babe?" And he closed his teeth gently over Soobin's ear lobe.

"Ngh....." Soobin felt like his whole body was on fire. He could feel the feelings inside him bursting out. But that was not enough.....even as he made sounds of pleasure, he knew he wanted more.

"Hyung.....please...." His voice was hoarse and he gasped as he spoke each word.

Yeonjun kissed him on the mouth once again and said, "Sure, babe." He then moved his hand towards the edge of Soobin's skirt and rolled up the fabric and then slid his hand inside. He could feel the heat inside him moving to the surface as he grabbed Soobin's erection and caressed it. Soobin was panting and gasping as Yeonjun moved his fingers gently over it and pressed it. Within a few seconds, a creamy white fluid burst out, staining Soobin's skirt and Yeonjun's hand.

Yeonjun himself was hard now. He too was breathing heavily as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. His was already erect and just waiting to be put in.  
Soobin squirmed again under Yeonjun's weight and shivered as Yeonjun removed his skirt and then yelped as Yeonjun grabbed his ass and squeezed the two fleshy parts.

"Unghh....hurry....."

"binnie...." Yeonjun moved his erection towards Soobin's and rubbed them together. He could feel the pulsing heat of their parts pressed together and let out a fervent sigh.  
He was hovering over Soobin now, strands of his pink hair caressing Soobin's face. His hands continued to squeeze the Soobin's fleshy parts and Soobin continued to grab the covers of the bed while making sounds like he was in ecstasy.

Yeonjun's one hand found Soobin's hole and he slid one finger into it. Soobin felt Yeonjun's finger moving around inside him and felt himself getting hotter and hotter. Then before he realized it, Yeonjun's other finger was inside too, "Ahh....."

Yeonjun stopped before inserting the third finger, "Does it hurt?"

Soobin hastily shook his head, "No.....don't stop...."

Yeonjun gulped down his saliva and licked his lips. He then inserted his third finger, "Is it loose enough?" He asked in the middle of hot breaths.

Soobin could only nod while his face flushed wildly. Its not like they haven't done it before.....but he just could not get used to the pleasure no matter what.

"Co-condom....." He croaked out.

Yeonjun kissed Soobin, "I have it on."

Soobin then suddenly felt Yeonjun pull back all his fingers, before he could get used to the empty feeling, it was again filled with another hard object.

A jolt of indescribable but enjoyable feeling swept through Soobin's body from his nether region. A lewd sound escaped his lips and his back arched up, pressing his chest against Yeonjun's.

Yeonjun was now panting and pushing harder and harder and with every push, Soobin's lewd sounds grew louder and louder. The room was filled with the hot breaths and moans of the two people on the bed.

Yeonjun moved his hands up Soobin's bare back and lifted him up. Soobin clasped his hands around Yeonjun's neck and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Ahh....ngh......ahhh....." Yeonjun could hear Soobin's sweet voice crying out right next to his ear and felt even more turned by it. He pulled back and saw tears in Soobin's eyes. He wiped them away with a kiss and nuzzled his face into Soobin's shoulder.

"Not enough....."

While their lower bodies throbbed against each other while being pressed together, Yeonjun did not want to rest his mouth. He started licking all over Soobin's upper body, occasionally leaving a red mark here and there. His mouth came to Soobin's chest, he stuck out his tongue and ran it over Soobin's nipple. Soobin shuddered again and grabbed Yeonjun's back, "Ah...."

"I'm gonna start moving...." Yeonjun then pushed Soobin back on the mattress and with his part still in Soobin, began thrusting again, this time he was pushing Soobin's hips upwards with his hands grabbing on tightly to his fleshy parts.

Soobin's insides were throbbing and the flesh was closing over Yeonjun's hard part.

"You want me so bad?" He heard Yeonjun say.

Soobin nodded weakly.

"Fine."

Yeonjun's tongue ran over his lips and then he started moving. Soobin could feel the hot rod inside move around too.

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly he let out a cry of intense emotion and hugged Yeonjun with a firm grip.

"Ngh.....there......ahh....."

Yeonjun kissed Soobin's shoulder and spoke, "You like it there?"

Soobin could only reply with lewd moans. Yeonjun then caught that Soobin's erection and said, "Babe......let’s do it together......"

Soobin was out of breath and gasping as Yeonjun's fingers moved all over his hot part. He could feel the muscles tensing up and getting ready to release the fluid.

"I'm....I'm cumming....."

"Yeah?" Yeonjun hand brushed over the tip and Soobin cried out again, "Hyung.......I am-" "Me too...." Yeonjun said and then he penetrated Soobin's insides with even more force. Soobin felt dizzy with pleasure and even before he realized it, the white liquid had shot out and covered Yeonjun's hand at the same time as when Yeonjun's had been released in his insides.

"Ah...."

Yeonjun realized that Soobin was tired and could not go on any longer.

"I'm gonna pull it out...."

A few minutes later, Soobin was fast asleep on the bed and Yeonjun was covering him with blankets while smiling softly at his boyfriend. He had already wiped Soobin's body, now all that was left was, Yeonjun looked around at the messy room.

Now all that was left was to snuggle his boyfriend and go to sleep.

Yeonjun smiled contentedly and lied down next to Soobin and pulled him into his arms.

He could feel Soobin's heart beat against his chest. With a warm feeling engulfing Yeonjun, he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heh so ik my friend here @painedsoul (she's not a moa btw) is very talented so check out her work on her page if you're interested!! she literally wrote this when we have two tests tomorrow, fr bro she talented af.  
> also i will be releasing a fan fiction after my exams (which will be in may) so please look forward to that >.<  
> also this is my first time on ao3 so if i make any mistakes please help me through!!  
> comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> Hi! PainedSoul here, so this was my first time writing smut and wow, it is hardwork, it turned out lousier than expected 😅 but at least now I know that my writing skills in smut need lots of improving lol


End file.
